In order to prevent hair creakiness during rinsing and hair crispness after drying, various conditioning components are incorporated into hair detergent compositions containing various kinds of surfactants. When the conditioning components are used in combination, however, foaming performance such as foaming power, foam quality and foaming stability may be deteriorated in some cases.
On the other hand, conditioning components such as an oily substance may be incorporated even in other detergent compositions than the hair detergent compositions for the purpose of improving a feeling upon use to the skin. Even in this case, however, there has been a problem that foaming power, foam quality and the like are deteriorated like the above.